Drago's Bewilderbeast
Muddy Bewilderbeast is the secondary antagonist in DreamWorks's 29th full-length animated feature film, How To Train Your Dragon 2. He is an evil dragon and Drago Bludvist's right-hand man. Drago raised it from infancy turning it into a living weapon for him to control other dragons. Role in the film During the battle for dominance over the dragon nest between the wild dragons and Drago's forces, Drago brought his "alpha" Bewilderbeast to challenge Valka's "alpha" Bewilderbeast in order to win over the allegiance of nest's dragons. It started to attack Valka's Bewilderbeest and subsequently won the battle, effectively putting all the nest's dragons under its control. Under Drago's command, the Bewilderbeast put Toothless under its command to kill Hiccup, but only succeeded in killing Stoick. Upon returning to Berk, Hiccup and his friends confronted Drago and his Bewilderbeast. After being encased in ice by the Bewilderbeast, Toothless breaks free, enhanced with plasma, and challenged Drago's Bewilderbeast for supremacy. The Night Fury eventually won by breaking the Bewilderbeast's left tusk, humiliating him. This caused Drago and his Bewilderbeast to retreat into the ocean, never to return. Size Height: 49 meters Length: 159 meters Trivia * It is unclear whether it is appropriate to consider this Bewilderbeast as a trained dragon or not because he was enslaved by humans against his will. * Drago seems to have succeeded in enslaving this Bewilderbeast, as he doesn't take notice about letting the man stand on his head. * This Bewilderbeast and Drago share various similar facial characteristics such as having 'dreadlocks', wrinkles, a searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, a well-built physique, and so on. * It is unknown how this Bewilderbeast feels about other members of his kind who can acquire and enjoy peaceful monarchies (at least better than he is able), such as to Valka's Bewilderbeast. * According to Pierre-Oliver Vincent, Drago's Bewilderbeast is an ultimate counterpart of Valka's Bewilderbeast. This Bewilderbeast is "like those zoo and circus animals that are tortured and forced to 'perform'". * In the movie, his left tusk is blasted off by Toothless, battling him for superiority. Toothless won the battle, making him the new Alpha Dragon. * In the end of How To Train Your Dragon 2, when Toothless defeats the Bewilderbeast, he peacefully bows and retreats underwater. It is unknown if he became an ally or still remained an enemy of Berk. * Besides a war machine, this dragon was also used to pull Drago's ship. First was prior to the execution of Eret and the dragon riders. Drago was beating the chains with his bullhook, possibly asking the beast to increase speed. Second is when Drago summoned the Bewilderbeast, the chains are seen sliding off the shackles on his tusks. * The face of the enslaved Bewilderbeast slightly resembles Drago Bludvist's face. If you look really closely both also have similar placement of facial scars. A scar on the right side of the mouth, across the left eye, and another scar on the upper right corner of the face. * According to the How to Train Your Dragon 2 commentary, Drago's Bewilderbeast is dubbed the " Bewilderbad." * Interestingly when the Bewilderbeast stops controlling Toothless, there's a brief pause of possible concern in the dragon's face as Hiccup is grieving for Stoick. Thus possible that Drago's Bewilderbeast is not always committed to the deeds Drago wants him to do. * Drago's Bewilderbeast seems to be a little bit bigger than Valka's Bewilderbeast. * If you look carefully you can see holes in his wings and tail. ** This is most likely due to Drago's abusiveness. * The Muddy Bewilderbeast is the second Dragon in the series to actually be evil, the first is the Green Death. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Henchmen Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Dreamworks animation characters